Cheers for Fears
| image = Jeremys birthday 1.jpg | caption = It's a regular-sized scrapbook and it's all about you. | season = 4 | production = 415a | broadcast = 203 | story = Dani Vetere | writer = | storyboards = | ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft John Mathot Kim Roberson | director = Sue Perrotto "Assistant Director": Derek Thompson | us = November 1, 2013 | international = October 22, 2013 (Disney XD Germany) | xd = | abcf = | pairedwith = "Just Our Luck" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When Candace is stumped about what to get Jeremy for his birthday, she reluctantly asks Phineas and Ferb for their help in creating the ultimate gift. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz plans to make fears a reality with his Worst-Fear-Inator, but his plans backfire when he finds himself battling his own fears instead. Episode Summary Candace is in her bedroom talking to Stacy on the phone and working on a pop-up scrapbook for Jeremy's birthday, although she does not believe it to be very good. Candace is convinced that her gift should be over the top and defy the laws and physics and imagination. Of course, she realizes that she needs the help of her brothers. Meanwhile, in the backyard, Phineas and the gang have just perfected a fusion-powered popcorn popper. Candace approaches them and mumbles sullenly about her dillemma (with some "translation" from Buford). She then asks them to help her make the perfect gift for Jeremy. Phineas sees the scrapbook as a blueprint and gets another idea. Candace thanks them under her breath, but Buford believes she was wondering where Perry was. In Agent P's lair, Monogram informs him that Doofenshmirtz has rented all of the bad horror movies in Danville. Back in the house, Linda informs her daughter that she is going out...again. She briefly gets suspicious of the box of stuff that Candace is carrying and assumes that it has something to do with busting her brothers. Candace tells her there is nothing to worry about. In the backyard, Candace reveals the box is full of memorabilia involving Jeremy (or "Jeremobilia" as she calls it). Phineas gives her a camera and tells her to take some pictures around Danville of things that Jeremy likes. After she leaves, Phineas asks Isabella if she wanted to say something, but she simply shrugs silently. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry breaks down the door and gets trapped by a rope. Transcript Songs *''It's All About You'' *''Watchin' and Waitin''' (instrumental) End Credits The first verse of It's All About You. Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line I have just earned my 24 Hours of Silence Patch! I can see why you don't talk much, Ferb. I actually quite enjoyed it. I ended up having an inner dialogue with myself all day. |'Ferb': Welcome to Ferbland. |Zoom in on Ferb's brain |'Ferb head #1': Yes, the universe is constantly expanding. |'Ferb head #2': But what is it expanding into? |'Ferb heads': Ooooooh... |'Ferb head #3:' Okay, now my mind is blown.}} What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry drops into his lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Out, PEACE! Memorable Quotes |'Phineas:' Uh, what's that, Candace? |'Buford:' Lemme talk to her, guys. I speak sullen. |'Candace:' |'Buford:' Candace messed up and now Jeremy's birthday is ruined. |'Candace:' Hey! You completely misinterpreted what I said! |'Buford:' Nuance!}} Background Information *Eleventh time a character's birthday is celebrated or mentioned, the first ten being Candace ("Candace Loses Her Head"), Dr. Doofenshmirtz ("Raging Bully"), Linda ("Mom's Birthday"), Vanessa ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"), Hildegard Johnson ("Run, Candace, Run"), Phineas ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"), Sergei Kushnarov ("Mommy Can You Hear Me?"), Stacy ("Doofapus"), Major Monogram ("Backyard Hodge Podge") and Isabella ("Happy Birthday, Isabella"). *Second time Phineas and Ferb create something for Jeremy. ("Nerdy Dancin'") *Isabella doesn't speak for 24 hours to earn a patch and says she understands why Ferb doesn't talk much. *Love Händel appears and sings again. *"She/he had me at the..." is said again. ("Comet Kermillian") *Second episode with the word "Fear" in its title ("Face Your Fear") and second one with the word "Cheer" ("Cheer Up Candace"). *"Vending Machines becoming the dominant race" is seen as Doofenshmirtz's phobia again. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) *Candace is seen playing bass again. ("Mom's Birthday", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Canderemy") *Second time Doof makes a couple of bad puns and then literally talk about the situation. ("Ain't No Kiddie Ride") *Ferb being a man of few words is mentioned outright again. ("Rollercoaster", "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Sleepwalk Surprise", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, "What'd I Miss?") *This is the second time Doof's invention is inspired by watching cheesy horror movies. ("Face Your Fear") *Third time we see the inner workings of a character's brain. ("Monster from the Id", "Great Balls Of Water") *The ticking sound of Watchin' and Waitin' is heard again. ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "That Sinking Feeling", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!", "Make Play", "Run, Candace, Run", "Misperceived Monotreme", "My Sweet Ride", "Where's Pinky?") *Sherman plays the tambourine for a song again. ("Delivery of Destiny") *The coffee shop where Candace met up with Stacy reappears ("Canderemy"). Production Information *Mitchel Musso recorded his dialogue for this episode on July 9, 2013, his actual birthday.Mitchel Musso recording Jeremy's birthday episode ON HIS ACTUAL BIRTHDAY! International Premieres *October 22, 2013 (Disney XD Germany) Errors *The image of the New Year episode is shown but the episode happens after the show, though this may take place sometime after that. *During the credits, the box that shows the scene was smaller than usual when it began. Continuity *While Candace is on the ride, some of her special moments with Jeremy are shown. The moments shown are Candace and Jeremy dancing from "Happy New Year!", them going through a car wash from “At the Car Wash”, The Devors sandals commercial from "Let's Take a Quiz", Jeremy with a picture of Candace on his cellphone from "The Bully Code", Candace and Jeremy on a date at "Chez Platypus", Candace and Jeremy doing the wheelbarrow race from “Run, Candace, Run”, and their first kiss from "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". Their first kiss is also shown when Jeremy opens up the book that is Candace's present to him. *Phineas mentions Buford's grandmother smelling like ant pheromones, although, he actually said that his grandma's house smells like that. ("Gi-Ants") Allusions *'Tears for Fears' - The episode title references the well-known 1980s band. *'Jerry Maguire '- Phineas' line "She had me at 'Smiley face'" is a play on Renée Zellwegger's line "You had me at 'Hello'" from the movie. *'Ghostbusters' - Doof's reaction to his worst fear coming true, "I couldn't help it. It just popped in there." is taken word for word from this 1980s film. *'Horrible Movie Night' - Major Monogram says it is "Horrific Movie Night", which is a play on writer John Mathot's web site. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb, Ferb heads * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl * John Viener as Norm * John O'Hurley as Roger * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Kelly Hu as Stacy, Additional Voices * Samantha Bee as Lyla Lolliberry , Additional Voices * Randy Sklar as Markus * Jason Sklar as Mark * Carlos Alazraqui as Bobbi * Jaret Reddick as Danny * Additional voices: Danny Jacob :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:Episodes Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Birthday Episodes